Friendship An Adventures with Tintin story
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Adelheid and Tintin had been friends forever. What will happen when Tintin reveals his feelings towards her? FLUFF! Please Review! xx


**Haha this is something I found in my old documents! I had written it when I was 14 and decided to post it here for you all to see!**

"Tintin! Tintin! Are you _mad_?!"

Tintin looked down at me, 12 feet above ground, and calmly called out: "No, no I'm not." He then proceeded to climb the old looking tree.

I sighed and crossed my arms, watching him with admiration, yet frustration. Leave it to Tintin to be adventerous and daring - of course, he has done far worse than climb a tree - but it still left me there in admiration.

He finally found a branch to sit on and looked down at me, casually swinging his feet. "You know, Adelheid...if you would let me show you how to climb a tree, you and I could both sit up here!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You know me, Tintin...not a single back-bone in my body, I would never be able to do it. Now will you please come down? Just for a bit?" I begged him.

Tintin sighed, but from down here I could see a smile on his lips. "Alright." and in a couple minutes, he was down.

Tintin and I have been great friends since I had first met him on _The Unicorn _with Captian Haddock, ever since then I have been going on many great adventures with them and found myself feel safe and secure around Tintin.

Tintin's dog snowy barked happily, wagging his tail. His master bent down and rubbed behind his ears. "Now that you've got me down." He said. "What shall we do?"

I hadn't really had time to think about it. "W-well...suppose we could..." I looked around. "Go for a walk?"

He chuckled knowingly, then brought out his arm for me to link and we were off, with snowing trailing along behind.

We walked along a long path, near the edge of the woods around his house. There were birds chirping in the trees and there was a slight breeze. The only problem was that there were dark clouds rolling over-head. Tintin seemed to noticed too. Soon, there were a couple rain drops falling from above, causing Snowy to bark. I jumped in suprise and Tintin took my hand into his. "Come on! Let's hurry back!" And we hurried out into the now pouring rain, with Snowy running and barking behind us. Once we reached his manor, we headed inside, soaking wet.

Then the Captian entered. "What in the world were you two doing outside?!" He exclaimmed. Tintin gave him a lops-sided grin and shrugged. "Having an adventure."

"Not really." I muttered. "We were only out there for ten minutes."

Tintin chuckled. "Well, c'mon then...we should probably get dried up."

I didn't argue and we headed up the stairs into our own rooms. I changed into something else and put my hair up, meeting Tintin in the library. "Hi." I greeted. Snowy looked over and barked happily. I bent down and rubbed behind his ear.

Tintin smiled at me. As I sat down I noticed he had changed aswell and I drew my attention to a roaring fire infront of us. There was a struck of lightning and I looked out the window.

Snowy was barking madly at the noise and Tintin tried to shush him. I only laughed and shook my head. "So - Tintin, have a good...week?" I tried askung casually. He chuckled. "Yeah - er - did _you?_"

I only nodded. "See Anelisha lately?" I asked him with a smirk. His face grew pink and I chuckled knowingly. Anelisha was a girl working in the nearby market place - who he really got along with. And I never failed to notice his attempts to flirt with her. It amused me very much.

"Yeah...maybe..." He said, turning even redder. I giggled and shoved him playfully. "You _like _her!" I exclaimed. Hhe glared. "Oh be quiet, Adelheid."

"Tintin likes Anelisha," I sang. He quickly covered my mouth. "I don't want anyone to hear you!" He exclaimed. snorted and pulled away. "You mean like Snowy?" I asked with sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes. "Well - Snowy does have ears, you know." He said. I snorted. "Yeah, yeah...so now he's going to gossip about it to everyone in town?"

I laughed and shoved him again. "You seem very interested in her, though. Is she your first crush?" I asked him. Tintin was silent for a couple seconds before saying. "No."

This got me curious. "She isn't? Who was?" I asked eagerly.

Tintin's face suddenly grew very red. "I'm not telling you." He said simply. I groaned. "C'mon! Why not? I'm good with secrets." I protested. He sighed and said. "Don't judge me, ok?" He asked. I nodded. "I won't, I swear." I said.

He hesitated before saying. "I had a crush on you." He said.

I blinked at him, wondering if what I heard was true. "Me..?" I asked in shock. "_Why _me?" I asked him. I knew Tintin for a long time as a friend but it never occured to me that he might _like _me. This was some news to me.

He shrugged. "I dunno...I just did...when I first met you, though." He added.

"So...you don't like me now?" I asked him. He shrugged again. "I was too shy to do anything about it...so...I just kinda gave up on it."

There was silence in between us for a couple seconds before he cleared his throat. "Do you think that...maybe I could try kissing you?" He asked. When I looked at him he quickly added. "Just to test to see if I like you still and if you like me?"

This sounded quite interesting, and I was willing to try it. "Alright." I said. "Why not?"

Tintin and began leaning down close to me and gently cupped my face. It felt odd with him being so close to me like this, it was different. When he had kissed me, I didn't feel the joy or the electricity I had expecteed to feel. It was blank. He pulled away after, and we lookeed at each other. "Anything?" He asked me.

I slowely shook my head. "No, sorry. You?"

He grinned and said. "No."

I grinned back then we started laughing. I patteed him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go down to the village, so you can see Anelisha." I lauighed. He nodded in agreement, smiling and we linked eachother's arms.

So, that's how things will remain with Tintin and I. As friends, and nothing more.

THE END

Plz review?


End file.
